The Clans of Feb
T his is a future world. A world made of heroes. A world made of clans. A world of epic stories to tell. It is 2201. The 23rd Century. It has been almost 200 years since the Great Chaos in the 21st century. Earth is a nuclear wasteland. The Solar System has been colonized and there are colonies around almost every corner of Sol. Freedom is a thing of the past and so is modern society. In this world, survival is the one thing that matters and we have rebuilt our glory in the stars. And now this is the story of the future. This is Clans of Feb. Map Current map of our solar system Timeline *'21st century: '''Revolts in the Ukraine spread, Russia attempts to help Crimea. With the continuous lack of compromise between Russia and the EU Ukraine faces more serious problems. Ukrainian terrorists begin attacking major European cities. Terrorism is becoming a weapon used both by governments and rebels to inspire fear in order to mould the mind of the people. Cartels rise up in Latin America, while blood diamond fuel the African black market (no pun intended). One after another, third world countries begin falling like dominoes. The USA becomes a police state due to problems with the Mexican drug cartels. Massive migrations from third world countries into Europe cause economical problems and tensions as many people disagree with the idea of their nation helping leeches. Americans fight for their freedom as the USA tries to maintain control of larger cities. China's and India's numbers begin working against their favour. Uyghur and Tibetan separatist attempt to take control. The first successful human cloning happens in Japan. As Irish nationalist attack Northern Ireland, British forces move into it to protect it. Scottish nationalism rises. The Balkan wars ravage Ex-Yugoslavia, Albania and Greece. The Albanian Mafia grows in power. The Mafia, cartels, Klans, terrorist organizations and others begin taking down their governments as anocracies and Mafia states arise in Africa, Asia and South America. Communism and Neo-Nazism spread in Europe while North America begins crumbling to pieces. Nuclear wars begin and soon nuclear winter follows. By 2075, the world population is 9 billion, falling from 15 billion in 2036. By the end of the century, most of the world is controlled through power, and freedom may be considered nearly non-existent. *'22nd century:' The current nations of the world use cloning to keep their people under their boot. Australia and New Zealand are among the last nations that are properly functioning, although they are frequently attacked, especially Australia. ANZ (Australia and New Zealand) pushes its scientists to develop a way of fleeing the planet. During a strategic bombing Johannes Utrich flees with his wife and son, Hermann who just got his doctorate. Fleeing to Germany, one of the safe-havens for scientists the young Hermann begins working on a Faster-Than-Light travelling system, but dies during an experiment. His son, Hermann Utrich II achieves his father's dream and creates the hyper-drive, a way to travel faster than the speed of light. While the German nation prepares to depart, a mysterious man, only known as the Harbringer of Chaos as he calls himself, copies the plans for the hyper-drive and spreads them throughout the the world. As the 22nd century reaches its end, numerous more powerful "nations" finish their hyper-drives and prepare to leave. *'23rd century: ' On January 24th, 2201, the first spaceship flees earth as numerous powers follow. The nations begin dividing into clans, clone families. And thus, the Clans of the Sun, nay, the Clans of Feb set sail in hope for a brighter future. Rules #Unless you have permission from a chief contributor, '''NEVER' remove something already approved and official. #If in doubt about something, read the rules again, and then leave a message on the talk page. #If it doesn't work, you probably need to build more pylons #Any juvenile arguments on the main page or its talk page will result in a punishment. #Try to avoid harsh language unless it is in-character. Galactic News Network(GNN) Articles Proposals Recently Added Articles Reviews Contributors #Contributors must ask for approval of a chief-contributor before their contribution can be made official #Contributors which argue with other ones and edit without permission will be excluded from the contributors list. #A contributor may edit the page(s) of another contributor if he gets permission from said contributor. #If a contributor leaves his pages are open for adoption unless stated otherwise by said contributor. Would-Be Contributors #Anyone may apply to become a contributor, and the number of edits will not be important in the process of becoming a contributor. #Anyone who wishes to become a contributor shall leave a topic on the talk page of the main page (for now) and once approved by a mod he may call himself a Contributor to the Clans of Feb. ##If the edit is plausible and well-written it may be incorporated as an official page too. Category:Clans of Feb